1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carbon structure electrode for redox flow batteries, a method of preparing a carbon structure electrode for redox flow batteries, and a carbon structure electrode structure for redox flow batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A redox flow battery is a type of secondary battery capable of being repeatedly charged and discharged and is an electrochemical electricity storage device which stores electrical energy. The principle of a redox flow battery is based on fluid electrolytes that generate electrical current through exchange of charges while flowing between porous carbon felt electrodes.
A typical carbon felt electrode for redox flow batteries is prepared by forming polyacrylonitrile (PAN), rayon or pitch-based carbon fiber structure, followed by carbonization and graphitization. However, such a carbon felt electrode for redox flow batteries has drawbacks in that flow of fluid is lowered and polarization of electrolytes occurs due to non-uniform dispersion of pores in the carbon felt electrodes, thereby causing deterioration in battery efficiency.